A Little Early
by SomeoneThatCares
Summary: One-Shot. Ginny Potter is pregnant-8 months, 1 week, and 6 days to be exact. What happens when their little bundle of joy comes a little earlier than expected.


**A/N: So this is my first story...I've been on Fan-fiction for awhile now and I've actually been planning on writing a full length, next-generation story, but so far, I haven't had enough motivation to do anything more than just plan it out and write some drabbles (Is that an actual word?). This was in one of my notebooks that was lost for a long time, and I was looking through it, and I really liked it, and it was my longest one. I don't know if anyone will read this, and frankly, I don't care. But if anyone does actually read it, please, enjoy. Sorry for the long A/N by the way.**

March 29, 2004

Ginny was almost 9 months pregnant; 8 months, 1 week, and 6 days to be exact. And by now, she looked almost ready to go into labor at that very moment, but Merlin, I still loved her.

"Ginny Love, how are you doing? Can I get you anything?" I asked as sweetly as possible as to not set off her hormones again.

"Harry, I'm pregnant, not ill. If I need anything, I am perfectly capable of getting it myself. It's good for the baby." At this point, I sat down and rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"She's strong, my little girl is going to be just like her mum." I said admiringly.

"Well I think that it's a boy, but you already knew that."

Ginny and I had a bet going on whether our first born was a boy or a girl. We both had wanted to be surprised, and Ginny claimed that she knew that she was having a boy because of her maternal instinct, and I thought it was a girl, because it already seemed just like Ginny.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Ally, George and Roxy's birthdays are both soon, and I think that we should get their presents now rather than later."

"Yeah, just let me get my jumper."

* * *

We flooed to The Leaky Cauldron since apparation wasn't good for the baby. While we were there, we bought a toy quaffle for Roxy, and earmuffs for George.

"Do you reckon it's rude of us to get him earmuffs?" I questioned.

"No, sometimes he has way too much bloody fun with it, you know how many jokes he makes about his ear." She has a point.

"Is there anything else that we need?"I asked

"Well, we ran out of pickles…"

"Actually, I bought some the other day, they just haven't been opened yet"

"Then we don't need anything"

I grabbed her hand, and her other hand supported her protruding belly.

* * *

April 1, 2004

Every time someone had a birthday, all of the Potters and Weasleys got together.

"Thanks for the earmuffs mate, my ear gets cold easily" Fred said with a smile.

"It was no problem at all, we just-Oh" Ginny said, ten stopped while clutching her stomach.

"What is it, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I was going frantic.

"I…I think my water just broke" Ginny said simply.

"Really? Wow, I'm getting a baby for my birthday" George chuckled.

Ginny glared at her brother and then turned to his wife "Angie, could you be a dear and shut your husband up while I go to St. Mungo's. I think it would be very bad if I strangled him on his birthday."

"Harry, Let's get my mum and floo to the hospit-AH!"Ginny yelled

"Ginny! Ginny are you alright?"

"Harry dear, that was a contraction, now you need to stay calm while we go to the hospital." Molly managed to say calmly, while I nodded in reply.

When we got to the hospital, they rushed Ginny to a room.

"Harry," Molly grabbed my arm "she's going to say things that she doesn't mean, just hold her hand and comfort her." I nodded before running off.

* * *

"AH! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I love you Ginny" I held her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Mrs. Potter, you just have to push one more time." The mediwitch said calmly.

"No! No more! I can't." Ginny said frantically.

I grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Yes, you can, don't you want to see whether you win our bet or not?"

Ginny sighed and then gripped my hand again. "Fine, but this better be the last one"

"Okay Mrs. Potter, now!"

Ginny screamed while gripping my hand tightly, and I tried to comfort her. The another scream joined Ginny's.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter on your baby boy. Just let me clean him up so that you can hold him."

"You did it Ginny" I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Oh and Harry…"

"Yes?"

"You owe me 10 galleons."

I chuckled, then a blue bundle of blankets was handed to her.

"What should we name him?" Ginny asked.

"James…James Sirius " I replied almost instantly.

Ginny looked up to me, and then to our newborn son. "Hello there James Sirius Potter." Ginny then broke into a huge grin. "Would you like to hold him Harry?"

I nodded and held out my arms to pick up my son, and he fit perfectly into my arms, and when I looked at my son, I broke into a huge smile.

"Ginny, I'm going to get the family, I'm sure they want to meet James." Ginny nodded and then looked at James and smiled.

When I got to the waiting room, it was almost full. It took me a moment to realize that it was my family taking up most of the room.

When I walked in, the room went silent, I paused and my face broke into another smile, "It's a boy." I then walked up to Ron and Hermione, "Will you two be the Godparents?"

"Yes, of course!" Hermione squealed and hugged me.

"Thanks mate, and congratulations." Ron said as he patted me on the back.

"Do you two want to meet him?"

They both nodded and followed me back to the hospital room. When we got there, Ginny was holding James and smiling, taking in our amazing son.

"This is James Sirius Potter." She told her brother and sister-in-law. "Do you want to hold him?"

Ron was shocked with awe at his godson/nephew, so Hermione swooped in to grab James.

"He is so beautiful, and he has your eyes Ginny."

"Can I hold him, Love?" Ron asked.

She nodded and handed him to Ron, and Ron's face just lit up.

"He is so beautiful" Ron said

"Yeah" I agreed "I think they both need to get some rest after today."

Ron handed James to Ginny and both he and Hermione left the room, while I sat down next to Ginny's bed.

"I love you so much Ginny."

"I love you too, both of you."


End file.
